Service and content providers offer subscribers various network services, such as television, data, and telecommunications. Subscribers to such services have access to an ever-growing amount and variety of content, services, and systems, such as television content, wireless communications, widgets, applications, interactive gaming, Internet resources, etc. Subscribers purchase or subscribe to select television content or services available from, for example, television service providers that deliver various types of television programming content, such as live and/or recorded broadcast television and/or non-broadcast television (e.g., cable, satellite, etc.) etc., using a customer-premises distribution device, such as a content interface device (e.g., a set-top box (STB)). Typically, advertising content is interspersed in television programming content.